Why I Love You
by PuppetGirl131
Summary: When Karkat was 16 she was diagnosed with cancer, she haves a hard time getting along with people, and the only two she tells everything to are her two best friends Kanaya and Gamzee. But when she meets a boy Kanaya befriended at the coffee shop, something about the boy seems to make something spark inside of her.One weird thing, he's obsessed with cats,a lot. Yep,she's gone crazy.


**Author's note: I was on tumblr one day, and I found pictures of Karkat and Nepeta genderbent, and I found it adorable. I wanted to try something new, so here it is. I apologize if something is incorrect, also a warning, if you dislike genderbent characters a lot then you might as well turn back now, because nearly all the characters in this story will be the opposite gender.**

**I really do hope you all enjoy it, and your comments are loved, also characters belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young seventeen year old girl jogged through the parking lot of a hospital, she pulled the blanket tighter around her thin shoulders and shivered slightly as the wind slid through her pale blue night-dress. As she finally exited the parking lot she jogged a ways down the sidewalk, until she could no longer see the hospital. She panted heavily and now walked through the small town where she had lived just recently, she knew her destination, the small park. As she turned another corner she immediately recognized a street name that one of the nurses told her about, from that point on she knew where she was going and she smiled and began to run again, all the way to the park.

Once she got there she collapsed on to the ground panting more than a person should after doing just a little running. She then smiled and looked up at sky and ran her fingers across the snow-covered ground and she tried her best to ignore the cold, but in her condition that was pretty hard since it was chilling her more than a healthy person. She then moved her arms and legs making a snow angel and she moved away and looked at it then smiled more and rolled around in the snow like a small child and threw snowballs at nothing and just giggled. Sadly though, it didn't last long, when she looked she saw an all too familiar car pull up and an all too familiar person get out of the car with a big warm coat and a towel and she was sure that there were new clothes sitting out on her bed all warm and folded neatly.

"You will have to get up now, I apologize for ruining your fun but, your health at the moment is more important than snow." The male said.

The girl didn't argue, she sighed and did as Kanaya told her, and once she got into the male's car, she ran her fingers through her hair fixing the tangles carefully. Once the male got in he gave a small sigh at her.

"Karkat, this is the eighth time this year that you successfully leave, and without telling me or my sister first" The male said with a not to stern voice, so he would not upset the girl.

"But Kanaya, if I had said anything, you would have forced me to fucking stay!" The girl said knitting her brows.

"And it is for your own safety, and please do calm down, I worry about your when you raise your voice too much" Kanaya said

"I don't want your fucking pity! I want you to leave and I want to go the fuck back outside!" She yelled and right on cue she began to get into a very bad coughing fit and her friend patted her back.

"Like I said, please keep your voice down, when you get into these fits I worry more about you than another person who could need something more important than you" He said and rubbed circles into her back.

"Y-Yeah, I g-get it" She croaked out, but kept a quiet voice like Kanaya had told her.

"Let's head on back, and I want you to change out of those clothes when we get to your room" Kanaya said and Karkat gave a nod and frowned.

* * *

After Kanaya had escorted Karkat to her room, he left the room long enough for her to change clothes, and once she finished he carefully pulled the wig on her head off and she panicked and grabbed his hands, but frowned and let go after looking him in the eyes. She then watched him as he pulled a knitted bandana out of a small bag with a crab on it and stepped behind her and began to tie it on to her bald head, covering it up.

"You're such a beautiful girl, with or without that wig, and I want you to know that. I am glad that it makes you feel comfortable and that you are thankful for me making it, but I really want to see you being you" Kanaya said and turned her around and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

She gave a small smile "It fools a lot of people…"She said

"That's because it's real human hair" He said and kissed her head

She held his hand close to her chest and hugged it "Could you please fix it up after it dries?" She asked.

He gave a smile "Of course"

She hugged him as tightly as she could, which wasn't very strong at all, and just as she let go, the door opened to a nurse that Karkat recognized all too well as Kanaya's older sister. His sister never seemed to change too much over the years that Karkat has been at the hospital, but she did always have a lot of gossip to spread on to her, so she tended to hear a lot.

"Hello Karkat, I have just come to bother you with pills at the moment, I didn't mean to interrupt my brother marking all over your neck" She said, which caused Karkat to blush a bright red.

"We weren't doing that and you know it!" She snapped, which caused both Maryams to chuckle at her.

"Oh don't worry; I am all too aware that my brother would not be breaking up with her boyfriend anytime soon. Possibly never, now all we have to worry about is getting him to choose a last name, which works better, Kanaya Maryam, or Kanaya Lalonde?" She asked and Kanaya rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe Kanaya Maryam Lalonde" Karkat suggested and shrugged afterwards and lied down on the hospital bed again and situated herself on the bed to take her pills.

"Hmm, maybe" Porrim said and handed Karkat her pills and a glass of water.

After Karkat finished her pills Kanaya hugged her and wished her a good night and soon left with his sister to let Karkat sleep and get the rest that she needed.

* * *

By the time Karkat woke up again it was early the next morning and she was aching all over, but after having a pain pill she was able to relax a bit and talk to Kanaya again after he helped her put the wig back on. She had gotten it as a gift from him about two years after she found about she had cancer, after going through her chemotherapy her hair loss problem caused her to frown upon herself a lot, so being the good friend he was he gathered real black hair and made it himself and even cut it in the same style her hair was before it fell out, the smile on her face would brighten anybody's day when she got it. Though another thing she missed was her best friend Gamzee, she had to leave her when they forced her to transfer hospitals, but when the girl came to visit her she was always giggling and smiling even though her constant loud excited talking caused her to go into coughing fits. She was usually silent all the time, unless spoken to, so she was glad her voice had not become too horrible.

"I was thinking about going to the coffee shop that is near here" Kanaya said shifting in his seat.

"You mean that one right across the street?" Karkat asked

"Yes, Rose told me that they serve very good coffee and said I should try it, I will never doubt his word so I am sure it is true." He said.

"Wish I could go" She said with a sigh

"As do I, but I don't want anything happening to you, besides you are starting your chemotherapy again soon, if would be more safe of your to stay" He said getting up and putting on his coat.

"Would you buy me a caramel mocha?" Karkat asked him

"Of course, and if I find a cute man I will either bring him back with me and leave him with you, or have him deliver it to you" He said chuckling at his friends expression.

"God Kanaya, you make me realize that I stopped thinking about guys you asshole, I think you are turning me into a fucking gay like you" She said

"Impossible" He said in return.

"Yeah, but it's not like I haven't considered the future with a woman, I'm not ashamed of thinking about it either" She said and Kanaya smiled.

"I know you're not one to judge about things like that, no one ever has to worry" He said and began to leave.

"Precisely, see you when you get the fuck back in this small ass room with the only population being a walking zombie in a bed" Karkat said.

"Yes, see you" Kanaya said and left which had Karkat getting bored suddenly.

Though, being her, she just let herself fall asleep.

* * *

By the time she woke up it was dark and she saw a cup sitting beside her with a note beside it. Once she sat up she grabbed the note and used the moon's light to read it, it was from her friend Kanaya.

_I apologize if your coffee is cold by the time you drink it, you looked like you needed the sleep so I didn't bother trying to wake you. Also a recent friend of mine has told me to tell you hello, and that he hopes that you get better._

_Well enjoy the coffee, and I will see you tomorrow Karkat._

_ Love, Kanaya_

Well, thanks to whomever his friend was, but she was sure he would tell her tomorrow. Karkat raised her arms in a big stretch and picked up her mocha, it seemed like it had more caramel than normal, but maybe the person that made it accidentally added a little too much. Whatever the case, it was really good.

As she quickly drank the coffee she looked out at the stars and looked as the moon made the snow ten times more beautiful than it was in the daylight. As her cup was now nearing the end of disappearing she began to think about Kanaya's new friend. What did he look like? What did he sound like? Would he like her to? Would they get along well? Would they hate each other? She wasn't sure, all she knew was she wanted to meet this new friend sometime, and by sometime she meant within the next couple of days. Tomorrow she was going to ask Kanaya about meeting his new friend, only then would she know if they were to get along or not.

Usually it was hard for her to get along with people because of her constant yelling; she always seemed to get mad at almost everyone she came in contact with. Though she never yelled at Rose or Kanaya, sometimes she would with Gamzee but, the girl either wasn't bothered, or she was too high to even be bothered, Karkat wasn't sure. Gamzee's girlfriend would wince at Karkat when she yelled at her, but otherwise she was always trying to make all kinds of conversation with Karkat. Karkat would act annoyed, but deep down it made her happy to talk to the shy girl.

Karkat took another sip, but stopped once she realized it was all gone and she threw the empty foam cup away and lay down in bed again, once she settled she closed her eyes. She felt a little excited about Kanaya having a new friend, she really hoped that they would like each other, maybe they would have everything in common, or maybe they would be complete opposites and still like to hang, that could be possible to.

_After trying to come up with an image of the boy Karkat fell into a deep sleep again, only if she knew that she would be seeing something amazing when she woke up the next morning._


End file.
